1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coil former for a linear motor stator for an automatic door, the linear motor stator having a coil arrangement, which, upon appropriate activation, is able to produce an interaction with a linear motor rotor, which causes thrust forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding doors with linear motors are known from the documents DE 40 16 948 A1, DE 196 18 518 C1 and WO 94/013055 A1. The basic arrangement of the shown linear motors suggests that they are individually manufactured in an expensive process and that a series production is not accessible or difficult to realize.